Tails of Zootopia
by Miss Shilly
Summary: Follow Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps in a new adventure featuring all the furry creatures you loved in the movie and some you might not know existed. In this story Nick and Judy go on a whirlwind adventure to solve a case that may endanger everything Zootopia stands for. Love interests, danger and your favourite furry couple, what more can you ask for?


**A/N: Hey. Thanks for checking out my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the read. This was kind of a spur thing. I had a dream and thought I'll see where this takes me. Usual disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and if you have not seen Zootopia then you should not be here. Go and watch it. The rating is rated for mature because I do not know how far I will be taking this and I intend there to be romance and fantasy violence.**

 **Please leave a comment at the end telling me what you think and if there is anything in particular you would like to see in the story, please feel free to let me know. In previous fanfictions I have done (not on this account) I tried my best to incorporate your ideas in my story, giving thanks of course. This takes place after Zootopia... about 3 weeks or so after Nicks Graduation Ceremony. Enjoy**

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court of law. You have a right to an attourney..." Nick Wilde said as he escorted a disgruntled cheetah to a paddy wagon. The cheetah, Muros Mcfurson, was under arrest for robbery and assault and had evaded capture for two nights. Nick and Judy had been working hard to find him but even with all of Nick's connections and Judy's connection to Mr. Big, they'd been coming up short. If it wasn't for an anonymous tip they might have missed him tonight.

Judy was finishing up her briefing with chief Bogo when Nick joined them, Mcfurson secure in the paddy wagon and ready to be taken to jail.

"Good job Hopps, Wilde. We'll take it from here. You've both worked hard, now go home and get some rest. I'll see you bright and early in the morning." Chief Bogo said to them both.

"Thank you sir, good night." Judy said happily and looked to Nick with a bright smile.

"Ready to go, carrots?" He asked her and she nodded.

Judy drove their beast of a police car back to the station while Nick relaxed in the passenger seat, almost falling asleep already. Judy couldn't help but smile at the exhausted fox beside her. When she had first met him he was a clever sly hustler, with little respect for the law and even less for her; but then something in him changed and now he was an earnest hard-working citizen of Zootopia... making the world a better place.

She slowed to a stop at a red light when she heard the soft snoring beside her. He'd fallen asleep. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head had lolled towards the window. His left ear twitched once and she smiled. He was dreaming.

She had a decision to make now though. Turn left to drop the car off at the Police station or turn right to drop Nick home first. She glanced at him briefly and put her indicator on for right. There was no way she could let him walk home this tired.

She pulled up slowly outside his house in Cypress Grove Lane and turned the car off. Gently she nudged the sleeping fox beside her until he groggily woke.

"Huh?" He said as he rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Come on sleepy head, you're home." Judy said cheekily. He looked around, saw his house and realised he'd slept the whole way here.

"Oh you didn't have to drive me home."

"Well I wasn't going to let you walk home half asleep. Do you need a hand inside?" She asked him and he gave her a sarcastic wide smile.

"I can make it to the front door. But if you want an excuse to come in you know all you need to do is ask." He joked and she laughed.

"Go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night." He said and he let himself out of the car, tapping the roof to signal she was right to go before he trudged up his footpath towards the door, his tail dragging behind him.

She started the car and turned to go back the way she came. Her first stop was the police station, to park the car and sign it off in the logbook inside before heading home herself. Her apartment wasn't too far away, just two short blocks. Nonetheless, she kept her guard up until she reached her humble little apartment.

The next day Judy woke bright eyed and full of energy, much in the same way the day did. The sun was shining brightly, the tiny birds were singing. She had a good feeling about today. She go into work, complete a police report for last night and whatever else was thrown towards her today she'd handle with a smile.

She had a shower, made herself a bowl of lettuce cereal, dressed for work and left with a spring in her step.

As she practically skipped to work she made note of the citizens of Zootopia on her way. Shop owners were opening their stores, parents were walking their children to school, others were on their way to work just as she was. Some were absorbed into their phones but the regulars she saw on a daily basis all looked up and waved hello to her, asked her how she was and wished her a great day. She returned the kindnesses, simply brimming with happiness.

The ZPD, was a large respectable building bustling with activity. Most were other officers but today there were a lot of reporters too, much like when she and Nick cracked the missing Mammals case. She wondered why there were so many today but she figured she'd find out soon enough.

When she got in through the front doors of the ZPD she found Clawhouser at his place in Reception opening a new box of doughnuts. His grew wide with excitement when he saw her though and he pushed the box aside to lean over and greet her.

"Good morning Judy! Congratulations on catching Mcfurson last night!" He exclaimed happily.

"Thanks Clawhouser. Finding him was tougher than it should have been." Judy said.

"I knew you'd do it. Hey, where's Nick?"

"Oh he's probably still asleep." Judy joked. His house was a little further away than her apartments so if he is awake then he was probably on his way. "What's with all the reporters outside?" Judy asked him and a shocked expression came upon his face like she'd just announced she wasn't a bunny.

"You don't know?! I thought if anyone were to know it would be you."

"Know what?"

"Jack Savage. _The_ Jack Savage is coming to Zootopia. Please tell me you know who that is." Clawhouser gushed and Judy held her breath in anticipation.

"Are you serious? Are you sure?" She asked in so much excitement she hopped onto his desk and sat down, her legs crossed like a little girl.

"Positive. He's returned from the South Seas and is meeting with the Mayor today and chief Bogo."

"Well what is he doing here?" She asked in excitement.

"Who?" Suddenly Nick asked as he approached the desk, dressed sharply in his cop uniform. His ears were perked up and his tail no longer dragged on the floor. He looked like he slept well.

"Oh Nick! Can you believe it! Jack Savage is coming here!" Judy said happily as she bouced off the desk to land before him. He gave her a clueless look and turned to Clawhouser for answers.

"O..em...goodness, you don't know!" Clawhouser exclaimed.

"He's a very famous secret agent. He played a huge part in making Zootopia what it is, he's an inspiration to cops everywhere. He's intelligent, quick, resourceful. He has helped this city in ways regular cops like us can only dream of." Judy said proudly.

"How come I've never heard of him? I know everyone." Nick asked.

"He went travelling about ten years ago. The last anyone heard of him was five years ago, he announced he was going to the South Seas." Clawhouser said knowingly.

"South Seas? What for?" Nick asked.

"Some holiday? He deserved it, with all he's achieved." Judy suggested.

"Who takes a ten year holiday?"

"Does it matter if he was on holiday or not? The point is that the legendary Savage is coming to Zootopia! Do you think he'll stay?" Clawhouser asked Judy.

"I don't know. If he does we'll be out of a job though. Ooor maybe he'll be looking for cops to take under his wing! Nick, we could be legendary just like him!" Judy jumped happily and Nick placed a paw on her head to stop her.

"Okay bunny. Cool your jets. If this guy is as legendary as you make him out to be then first impressions are everything." Nick said smartly and she composed herself.

"You're right. I need to keep my cool. Do you think we'll know when he's here? What if we miss him?" Judy asked him worriedly.

Suddenly there were cheers and screams of excitement from outside and the mob of paparazzi and reporters only grew. Suddenly everyone seemed to be swarming to the glass opening outside the ZPD but it was that crowded Judy couldn't see what was happening. They were happy cheers though so it wasn't a commotion.

"Officer Hopps, Wilde. With me. Everyone else, positions. I want a reporters and paparazzi to remain outside. Go!" Chief Bogo ordered from upstairs. Judy and Nick waited for Bogo to pass them before they followed close behind. Judy's heart was racing. This was it.

Nick held the glass door open for Chief Bogo and Judy and the chief cleared a way for them in the crowd. In the centre was Jack Savage, the legendary secret agent.


End file.
